Knightmare of the battlefield
by fanwriter10101
Summary: After the U.N.'s collapse, four superpowers emerged with the advent of Objects, however, a fifth superpower also emerged, one who didn't use Objects, but rather another machine of war, one that was created by a young man who is hell bent on revenge. The world changed for the better or for the worse with the creation of the Knightmare Frames.


**Hello! How are you all doing? Good I hope! So, listen here, I saw a Naruto X Heavy Object crossover here recently, so I decided to throw my two cents in and wrote the first chapter of my own crossover. This will not be updated regularly as my main focus is on The Untold Prophecy. With that said, I hope you enjoy this crossover, with another one add into it, you'll see! Bye!**

The collapse of the United Nations was possible the great tragedy of the 21st century, one that had far more of an effect then the likes of the Soviet Union. Even though the United Nation wasn't exactly one to have a military might to impose law upon nations, it was still vital in keep peace by diplomacy. However, with its collapse, international diplomacy died with it. Where as under the UN the ambitions of nations were kept under check by the international community, with it's collapse, it was open seasons. Wars waged on, nations fell apart, various regions became de facto states, ruled by warlords, and so on.

However, in the ensuing chaos, a certain pattern could be seen. Large wealth countries that had been the pillar of democracy were torn apart from the inside out by rebellious elements with the nation. These rebellious elements included people who demanded independence for the regions they lived in, ethnic groups of people who felt as if they were disenfranchised, or some fools in the position of power who thought that they could profit by leaving. While the Western world collapsed due to their way of dealing with these elements, the more authoritarian governments around the world brutally crushed such elements, after all, they had been doing such a thing for years, even before the collapse of the UN.

Yet, even thought they could prevent their nation from being destroyed from the inside out, they could not effectively stop the threat from the outside. War was the only solution at that point, and such nations suffered heavy loss of life and land. Yet they managed to hold onto whatever remained of their nations.

A few years after the collapse of the UN, war machines by the name of Objects were developed by an island nation, one which broke away from Japan. The Object was a weapon of war like any other. Massive in size, and armed to the teeth, these massive instruments of war rendered conventional warfare useless. And just like that, an arms race took off. Various nations around the globe rushed into action, developing Objects of their own. In the ensuing arms race, or as many liked to call it Object race, four superpowers emerged; The Legitimacy Kingdom, Information Alliance, Capitalist Corporations, and Faith Organization. Each equally depraved regarding human life.

The Legitimacy Kingdom only cared for those with Blood Lines as they called it. The Information Alliance only cared for information, the more you had it, the richer you were. The Capitalist Corporation would have quite literally made any communist filled with rage. The last one, Faith organization, was a group of fanatics who worshipped all kinds of religions, from the modern-day religions to ones dating back thousands of years. Hard to believe it didn't all fall apart.

Decades after the emergence of these four superpowers, the few remaining nations that were neutral in all of this began to worry. They did not have the resources to build fleets of Objects to combat the superpowers. They knew they would fall within hours if the one of the superpowers decided to attack, and it would not be a clean war given that they did not have Objects. Millions would die if that happened. As such, they formed an alliance, the Euro-Asian Alliance. This alliance comprised of nations such as Ukraine, the remains of the Russian Federation, Kazakhstan, Turkey, Romania, Bulgaria, Moldova, Iran, Pakistan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, Kyrgyzstan, and a large chunk of Peoples Republic of China. This alliance was considered possible one of the only alliance consisting of the "old nations" as the superpowers called them, stating how they were relics of the past.

The Euro-Asian Alliance was the largest single alliance on the planet thus far, fielding an impressive army numbering 4 million strong in active duty and millions more in reserves. This alliance also brought upon an economic miracle due to the many reforms and trade agreements sighed between the alliance nations. However, while they fielded a massive force, which boosted superior soldiers due to the lack of Objects, they were unable to build an object themselves. This was mostly due to the secrecy around the Objects. They were simple to late in the game to obtain information.

Years went by as, and the Euro-Asian Alliance seemed to face imminent destruction. The four superpowers had formed a temporary collation to bring about the destruction of the alliance, however, the alliance had held on for years by using its massive force to carry out large invasions and incursion within the lands of the superpowers. These invasions were very successfully, given that the common soldier of the four superpowers were weak and inferior. This effectively caused the superpowers to use many of their Objects to defend from invasions, leaving a few on the frontline. Still, the Euro-Asian Alliance seemed to face destruction.

A new type of weapons platform was introduced to the field of battle on August 10th. This weapons platform was known as the Knightmare Frame. Small, agile, cheap, reliable, and easily mass produced, the Knightmare Frame was a terror of the battlefield. While it took years upon years to train an Object Pilot, and even then, it took many medical exams, and constant monitoring. It very a few months to train a Knightmare pilot, and almost anyone could pilot one. No special traits needed.

Initially, the four superpowers scoffed at such small devices of war. After all, an Object was far larger and armed to the teeth. What could a small war machine, which was like a tank to the Object, going to do? They were proven wrong when one of the Legitimacy Kingdom's Object was brutally destroyed by some competent Knightmare pilots. The Knightmare's were simply too fast for the Object to keep up given its size and it could to places were an Object couldn't, such as cities, forests, tunnel systems. Not only that, but it was easier to conceal a Knightmare then an Object.

On September 22nd, during the Battle of Bursa in Turkey did the Legitimacy Kingdome lose one of their Objects. As the battle had progressed, the Object had made the mistake of getting close to the city. Within minutes, Knightmare's rushed out of the city, flanking the Object. Using Slash Harken's, the Knightmare's proved themselves to be excellent climbers, by climbing onto the large Object. Thus, began the process of destroying the Object. By the end, the Object's pilot was brutally ripped out of the cockpit and killed. With the Object defeated, the enemy forces quickly surrendered or retreated from the battle.

With the defeat and the death of a pilot, who was of nobility, the Legitimacy Kingdome withdrew support from the war, fearing that they would lose more. The others did not stop the war. As the war dragged on, many Objects were destroyed as the Euro-Asian Alliance began to go on the offensive, reclaiming many of their former lands, pushing the invaders out. Many times, did the three superpowers call upon the Alliance to engage in the Clean War, with one on one combat to determine the fate of the war, however, each time they did, the response was the same.

"We will not take part in such a ridiculous that will lead to the desensitization of war. Humans must learn the reality, and the cost of waging war so that may learn from it." The Alliance government proclaimed. They weren't willing to give up their only advantage. And in just few short years, the war ended, with the four superpowers failing to achieve their objective. Rather than destroying the Euro-Asian Alliance, they had strengthened it. Just a few months later, the Euro-Asian Alliance was given the statues of superpower, the fifth superpower, and possible the strongest one.

 **Present Day:**

Shoveling show in the Legitimacy Kingdome territory of Alaska, two soldiers cleared the runway with all their passion.

"God dammit! I am a radar analyst! Why the hell am I shoveling snow?!" One of them finally spoke up as he threw his shove down, outraged at the job he was assigned. The other one sighed as he stopped his duty and looked at his comrade.

"Well, with the advent of the Object, all we got is busy work, but hey, at least we got payed!" The blond one stated as his comrade scoffed.

"Well, who are we to be motivated if we don't even fight?" He argued as they argued how useless soldiers were these days with the Objects doing all the work. They sat down nearby as they began to eat.

"Well, at least we don't have to see combat." The blond stated as the other one nodded as they shoveled food in their mouth, which was as bland as it can get.

"Say, aren't you a royal Heivia?" The blond questioned as the now named Heivia nodded.

"Yh, all that means is that I got to prove myself or else I'll never get the estate." Heivia nodded.

"What about you, Quenser?" Heivia questioned as the blond ate some food.

"Nah, just a commoner. Working on getting a trade." Quenser answered as Heivia nodded. Quenser wanted to study objects to learn their trade and become a designer for them. However, their mood faltered slightly as they thought of other things happening around the world.

"Well, the only other soldiers that see action are those Alliance guys." Heivia stated as Quenser shook his head.

"Didn't you hear? The Alliance is dead." Quenser countered as Heivia's eyes widened.

"Eh?! Who defeated them!?" Heivia questioned, this was news to him. Quenser sighed as he looked out into the snowy wilderness.

"Nah. The Euro-Asian Alliance is now known as the Federation now. The centralized their government, with each of the countries become states with some level of autonomy." Quenser informed him as Heivia sighed.

"Great, the last thing we need is a more united superpower." Heivia commented. Everyone remembered the last great war that took place, in a war in which the Objects lost to a smaller machine of war.

"Tell me, Quenser, how the hell do these Knightmare's take down Objects?" Heivia questioned as the two began to head into the forest to hunt a deer or two.

"Well, they are small, and quite strong actually. In-fact, they render tanks and other armored vehicles obsolete. Not only that, it's their size that really comes into effect. A common Knightmare is not that larger then a 3 or 4 story tall building, meaning you can hide a whole battalion of Knightmare's in cities, forests, and so on. Not only that, Knightmare's use camouflage. Objects don't, as such, the technology to combat camouflaged units has more or less…stagnated. The only other nation that focuses on it is the Federation. On top of that, Knightmare's are surprisingly quite powerful." Quenser answered as Heivia frowned.

"Man, those Federation guys sure are lucky. They get to see actions, that and even a commoner like you or a blue blood like me could pilot one." Heivia stated as Quenser nodded. Anyone could pilot a Knightmare. That is why the Federation boosted a massive stockpile of almost two million Knightmare's, more than enough to deal with the few Objects around the globe.

"Yh." Quenser agreed as he looked up into the blue sky as snow lightly fell. He wondered what the Federation was up to. With all that firepower, they could easily take on the four-other superpower.

 **Somewhere in Dessert Steppe of Baikonur:**

In Baikonur, Kazakhstan, a largest space port in the world, and along with it was the largest operational space launch facility. This facility belonged to the Federation, and was funded by all states within the Federation, making it the most highly advanced space port in the world.

"All systems are green." An operator spoke into his mike as many other operators worked in their computers, looking at a big screen showing multiple rockets, each carrying a different payload.

"All conditions are in the clear. Ready to launch." Another other one stated as the count down began while the rockets began to fire up.

"Mission: Establish Over Watch, launch!" The head of the facility shouted as the rockets began to lift off, heading straight into space as everyone cheered in the command center. The first step to achieving control of the battlefields around the globe had begun.

 **A few miles away from the space port:**

Away from the Space Port, a blond man watched the launch as he hummed, as a grin formed on his face.

"Well, I would say that was a success." The blond commented as he looked up at the fading rockets as he sat on top of his Knightmare.

"Sir?" One of his guards questioned from another Knightmare, clad in desert camouflage. The blond turned to the guard and grinned as he sat in his Knightmare's seat and allowed it to slide back into the cockpit.

"In time, the Federation will control the battlefields. In the coming days, even the mighty Object will be rendered obsolete. My Knightmare's proved that those overweight balls of armor were limited and obsolete long ago." The blond stated as began to head away from the launch sight, his guard following him.

"Sir, I would advise that you head back to the compound. Even though this is Federation territory, the Information Alliance has been poking around lately." His guard advised as the blond scoffed.

"Bah, for an alliance that focuses on information, they sure don't know a whole a lot about Knightmare's." The blond countered as the guard sighed.

"Well, you did create those machines, Directorate Uzumaki." The guard stated as the blond grinned.

"That, I did." The blond muttered as the rolled off into the desert. War was like a river, always changing on the ground it flowed. Like the old saying goes, war has changed.

 **So, how was it? Good I hope. I know that this section has very few crossover, two I think (including mine). With that said, I hope you enjoyed the Code Geass element to it. So, tell me, who do you think that Uzumaki was? Well, it's pretty dame obvious, don't you think? I'll leave you all to review and pick this dame story apart like you always do. Bye!**


End file.
